The proposed project is a health educational media campaign for women 40- 55 about the health risks they face in perimenopause and what they can do to decrease mortality rates and health care expenditures while increasing quality of life. In Phase I, the creative plans for the educational materials will be developed and researched for effectiveness. Phase II products will include: two videotapes, a resource guide and a web content module. All four products will present models of healthy living into menopause. The package will be carefully researched and then reviewed by health care professionals. Development of the Phase I creative plans will involve interviewing professionals and women ages 40-55 to learn which lifestyle modifications and educational information worked best for them. From these interviews, we will generate four creative plans to present the narrative, characters, and topics of the final videotapes, resource guide and web content module. These creative plans will be reviewed first by the Board of Advisors and then in the research phase of the project by focus groups. The four creative plans will be quantitatively and qualitatively tested to ensure that each product meets the informational as well as the supportive needs of women 40-55. In Phase II the creative plans drafted and evaluated in Phase I will be used to develop two broadcast-quality videotapes, print resource guide and an interactive web content module based on the concepts validated in Phase I research. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The complete educational packages will be marketed to women through hospitals with women's health centers, advocacy groups and churches, doctors, HMO's and video distributors who specialize in health care media. State of the Art has successfully marketed several other videotape/print packages to this market and already has contacts and established relationships to assist in the marketing.